Dakz Holo
Dakz Holo, originally from Arcanum, is a member of the Black World that is known as an assassin, arms trafficker, and intelligence gatherer in the black world. What Dakz is most known for is his profession as a black surgeon, or someone who harvests organs for profit. Appearance History Dakz was born in Ashwood and lived there his entire life, never leaving his city of Arcanum. He was usually doing something illegal in order to get money for his family because they were poor and he was even encouraged by his father to steal things the family needed. When Rhazan started taking over Ashwood, he left the country for the first time in his life and took to the Black World in order to gain money to help his family living in refugee camps trying to escape the tyrant. The Holo family is a family of geographical scientists and often studied the plant life within the Silent Forest. Dakz mother was a doctor as well and would use the research to develop new medicines. Even with the skills both of Dakz parents had, they still had little money and would have to scrape by, often using the children to steal supplies and food. Equipment Energy Gun Blade Dakz carries an old worn energy gun blade. Since Merimet doesn't allow him to manipulate the energy within his body, he can't really use the gun blade to it's fullest extent. He uses it as a sword for the most part. Diamond Staff Dakz has a diamond staff made by an expert craftsman in Antilion. He uses it for combat and he uses it to get to higher elevations. Iron Wire Bombs Dakz uses iron wire bombs in order to trap and capture targets. High Velocity Gun Dakz has a gun that can fire high velocity bullets at enemies, capable of damaging people that have energy shielding. Abilities Merimet Dakz came into contact with a god shrine deep in the Silent Forest while escaping Rhazan. He was able to form a pact with the god and bond his soul to theirs. Merimet allows Dakz to be able to neutralize arts, dispersing them on a molecular level. This insane power came with a cost, where it disperses the energy within his own body and will not allow him to control an art while Merimet is bonded with him. When Merimet posesses him, his skin changes to look like shimmering silver metal with geometric gold patterning and his eyes turn solid white. Wraith Art Dakz special art is one he developed from a young age and was passed down to him from his father and older brother. The wraith art allows one to disconnect their soul from their body. The Holo family used this as a way to survey areas safely in the Silent Forest, but it leaves the body limp and unprotected. Dakz is able to use this art to force Merimet into a spirit form, allowing him to be able to manipulate arts. He cannot do this for an extended period of time or the bond on his soul will erode, which will erode his soul as well. Dark Surgeon Art This is Dakz's mother's art, where organs and other things can be removed from a body without the need of open surgery. His mother utilized this art only in dire circumstances, like for the removal of cancerous tumors. She would not teach Dakz this art, but he learned from observation and now uses it to remove organs and bones from victims. Techniques * 'Negate -' This is the ability given to Dakz by Merimet. He must either fully possess or partially possess to use this technique. Usually he just partially possesses his arms or whatever part of his body he is going to use to negate the art. ** 'Negation Field -' Dakz creates a field around him that will negate any energy that comes in contact with the field. * 'Soul Excursion -' This is the ability that allows Dakz to remove Merimet from within him, allowing him to use his art. This technique takes a lot of energy, so he doesn't use it often or in battle. * '''Surgical Removal - '''This is the technique that Dakz uses in order to remove organs and bones from a victim. He only uses it after he caught someone since he has to temporarily unbind from Merimet in order to use it. Category:Characters